Pictures
by ladyknights104
Summary: John is a powerful wizard from a magical place called Merobia, but he fell in love with and married a gifted human named Stephen. But he has to leave for a little while, making his husband wonder when he will return. Only Stephen finds out something shocking, he's pregnant. Will John be able to return in time to get the wonderful news? Cenamus mpreg mini-fic AU


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! Now I got this idea a little while ago and I talked about it with YaYu, so now after I recently published the 4****th**** chapter of 'Shinderella' I decided to go with it. I'm also taking a teeny tiny break from typing in 'Anthem of an Angel' part 2. If you follow that story I'm telling you it'll be a while before I update it because that part takes place over a school year up until either late summer or early fall, when a huge event in the story occurs (in other words I'm planning on it being a cliff hanger). Now I was going to put this in my 'Cenamus songfics' but I didn't label that story mpreg so I decided to do this separate. Now the song I'm using is called 'Rokutousei no Yoru' by Aimer. I'll put the English lyrics in here but if you want I can send you the romanji. Also the song helps move the story along. Enjoy!**

Stephen looked at the picture in his hand with sad and yearning eyes as he ran his thumb over the edge. It was of him and his husband John when they went on vacation to Las Vegas about a year back. He stared at it for a little while longer before sighing a little and putting it back down on the night-stand in their bedroom. He gazed out the window, looking at the crescent moon in a starless sky as he remembered how this all came to be.

_When I'm wounded, it would make me really happy if you could gently embrace me._

_When I stumble and can't stand up, please give me some of your courage. _

It was about 4 months ago, maybe a little less. It had been any normal night, he was sleeping peacefully next to his husband John when he was awoken by someone moving in the bed. He turned over onto his left side and saw John getting out of bed.

"_John..." _he had said. _"...what are you doing? Is something wrong?"_

John had stopped and turned to face his husband with a sad look on his face. He leaned over and gave Stephen a quick kiss before telling him what was going on.

"_I got a call from the high council, there's something going on in Merobia and they need me to help out with something."_

You see, John just wasn't any ordinary man, in fact he wasn't even human. He was actually a great wizard from a secret world called Merobia. Merobia was a world filled with magic hidden from the eyes of most humans. This may see a little ridiculous but it was mean to seem that way. A few years ago John had a mission in the human world but he had gotten distracted when he met Stephen, a human who could see the magic of Merobia influence the human world but didn't know exactly what it was. He felt a powerful connection with the Irishman and that eventually turned into love on both parties. But while he was spending time with Stephen he was kinda sorta neglecting his duties and he had gotten in big trouble because of it. Long story short he had to tell Stephen who and what he was, which was a major rule broken. But in the end it had all worked out alright. John was allowed to live in the human world with Stephen and they ended up getting married.

But now something bad was happening in Merobia and John had been called to help out. Stephen didn't know what it was but let his husband go, knowing that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. About a month after John left Stephen became ill. He thought that it was just because he was worried about John but it was actually so much more than that. He was pregnant.

_My thoughts still can't reach you; I'm still wandering this cold street._

_I can't even remember where this place is. _

Stephen sighed again as the memory came to an end and rested a hand on his already greatly noticeable bump. He wanted to tell John about the baby but he had no way to contact his husband. When he found out that he was pregnant he had wanted John to come back then and there. But now, 3 months later, he still hadn't returned. The doctors had told Stephen that he was about 4 months along, maybe more. But the fact was that he was obviously pregnant and he wanted his husband back. He spent most nights awake, wondering if his husband was alright. If something happened to John he figured that someone from Merobia would tell him but if things are really that bad they might not even be able to have contact with the human world.

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."_

_Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow._

_I was able to meet you in the stardust._

_It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged._

_I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me. _

Stephen was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something stir inside his abdomen. He smiled a little at the feeling, it was like reassurance that he was actually pregnant. At first he had a hard time believing it because last he looked it was a one in a million chance that a male could become pregnant. He figured that perhaps the reason why it happened was because the father of this baby wasn't entirely human. The father….it was John. He knew that for sure. Oh how he wanted to see his husband's face when he received the wonderful news. John was great with kids and Stephen always figured that John wanted to have a child of his own so Stephen knew that John would be happy. Stephen saw how high the moon already was in the sky and decided to get some sleep.

_When I'm unable to sleep, it would make me really happy if you could gently grip my hand. _

_Please quietly assure me that morning will come, even if it's a lie._

_My wish is still unfulfilled. Tonight, I have taken the constellation with me and disappeared completely. _

_It's already impossible for me to go back..._

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky." _

_Even a star too distant to be visualized clearly will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow._

_Our miraculous encounter in the stardust will be blurred out by the crowds of people again. _

_I bid goodbye to my unreturning past and the nights of weeping, so that tomorrow I'll be able to shine._

Stephen smiled at the pictures of the sonogram of his and John's baby as he exited the doctor's office. Well…as it turns out it isn't just one baby, but _two _babies. He was having twins, _John's twins_. He didn't know what the genders were, actually he wanted to find out with John. Lately he noticed that whenever he was out in public people would give him weird looks, but had expected it. It's not every day that you see a guy that was 4 months pregnant with twins who's father, by the way, was a powerful wizard. Well, at least no one openly maltreated him.

There had been cases in the past where pregnant men had been treated horribly or even attacked by homophobes. Actually when Stephen found out from the doctors that he was pregnant they told him that they were legally obliged to ask him if he wanted protection. Stephen had respectfully declined because he could take care of himself, plus you always had that extra reassurance when your husband is a wizard. Stephen frowned a little at the thought of his still missing husband, but shook it off. If he was going to have to drive himself home he should probably have a clear head.

_I thank you, for having found me even though I am such a small constellation._

Stephen pulled into the driveway of his and John's house, but noticed that something was different. Not in a way that he felt as if he was in danger, but almost as if there was another presence. Wait…could it be John? Stephen quickly got out of his car and ran for the front door. He turned the door knob and sure enough it was unlocked. When he opened the door and went in it looked like no one was there. Stephen narrowed his eyes a little and walked towards the couch. He jumped when he felt strong tan arms wrap around under his arms and smiled, immediately knowing who it was as he felt warm lips kiss his neck.

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky." _

_Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow._

He smiled and leaned back into the embrace before he felt those strong calloused hands he loved so much running down his body.

"John is that you?" Stephen said, even though he already knew the answer.

John merely hummed as a yes, loving the feeling of having his Irish husband in his arms again. He was about to say something when his hands reached Stephen's stomach, immediately noticing that something was different. He paused, feeling a little bit more before he was able to tell it was a bump. But not like when you hit your arm and you got a bruise bump, no, this bump took up all of Stephen's abdomen. At first John though that his lover might have gained weight but the bump felt hard and warm which only meant one thing. His eyes widened when the gears turned in his head and barely noticed Stephen chuckling.

Slowly, he made Stephen turn around so that they were facing each other. He looked into Stephen's sparkling eyes with a look of shock and confusion, only making the Irishman smile even more. Slowly, Stephen placed John's hand on his bump and leaned forward to John's ear.

"John….I'm pregnant." Stephen paused for a moment, ready to drop an even bigger bombshell on John. "Guess how many there are."

John's eyes widened even more as Stephen backed up again and laughed at the look of shock on his husband's face. John took in a deep breath and swallowed a little to stop himself from feinting.

"How…..how many are there?" John asked, not sure why he was whispering.

_I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged. _

_I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me_.

Stephen smiled even more at his husband. "Two."

"Two…..you're having twins?" John said, awe-struck.

Stephen merely nodded, laughing a little at the light-headed look his husband had on. John looked down at the bump that contained his and Stephen's babies before looking back up at Stephen, tears of joy threatening to over flow. John leaned forward and kissed Stephen with all his might and emotion, as if saying thank you to Stephen and expressing how much he regretted not getting back sooner than he did. Stephen smiled into the kiss and kissed back with an equal amount of passion. John separated from the kiss so that he could give his lover and unborn children more air and held him close, promising himself that he wouldn't go back to Merobia until his children were ready to know about what it was, who he was, and what they were. It was obvious that their children will have his powers, but to what extent he didn't know. But he knew one thing for sure, he would do his damn best to protect Stephen and their children no matter what.

**So how was it? I can't help but feel that it was ridiculously short, but then again it's a MINI-fic (which means that it could be a full length story but I don't have the motivation or energy, so sad T_T). It's SO HARD to find the full version of 'Rokutousei no Yoru' on YouTube that isn't pitched or a fandub (gawd I hate fandub's except when Vic did it with 'Brothers' but only because he's the VA *extremely picky*). On the bright side it's Friday and that means I'm even closer to getting my glasses! Apparently I'm near sighted so I'm looking forward to being able to see clearly. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
